Kou of the Howling New Star
"Howling New Star~KibaRanger!" Kou of the Howling New Star ("吼新星" コウ, "Koshinsei" Kō)/'Kiba Ranger' (キバレンジャー, Kiba Renjā, Fang Ranger is a 10-year old who pulls out Yufang's Byakkoshinken. Overview The youngest (and the shortest) of the Rangers in the entire Sentai series, being only nine years old when he was chosen to be a Ranger (in Power Ranger series, the title of being the youngest and shortest Ranger is hold by Justin ). First appearing in Episode 17, he continued to be a major player in Episode 18 to 20 and taking a brief to make another appearance in Episode 22 to claim his Mythical ChiBeast. He then continued to become a major part of the series especially in episodes 28 to 39, where all of the other Rangers found out he was the Kibaranger until the story arc of episodes 42 through 44. Biography He began hearing a voice that called him in the night when he was only nine years old. Out of curiosity and excitement, he followed the command of the voice, leading him to meet Lin, and driving her totally up the wall, stealing into her apartment and discovering the hidden last changer that was left by Lin's uncle in her possession. At their first meeting, he grabbed Lin's breasts and looked up her skirt while he was riding his skateboard. The voice that he kept on hearing lead him to a temple, where for the first time he would encounter the boy who would become his personal nemesis and was ironically his own twin brother, Akomaru of the Gorma tribe. The voice led him to pull a sword out from a stone, and become the sixth and the last of the Dairanger, the Kibaranger. The voice that he was hearing belonged to his sword, Byakkoshinken. Later, Kou would become the best-secret keeper in the world, not known by anybody that he was the Kibaranger with only the exception of one person; Akomaru of the Gorma tribe. As Akomaru knew that the Kibaranger was a boy at about his own age, and he had the mark of a tiger branded into his upper right bicep. And even though he found out that Kou was the Kibaranger the Gorma tribe had been looking about for, for his own reason, his own personal gain, he kept those secrets away from everybody to the grave. It could be assumed as Master Kaku knew Byakkoshinken, he also knew the identity of Kou himself as the Kibaranger but would keep it secret until the secret uncovers itself to the other Rangers. As only nine years of age when he became a Kibaranger, he was new to fighting and was not particularly strong. Fortunately of course to hide his identity, the Kiba Changer allows him to assume an adult-form as the Kibaranger. Initially, as his identity was kept secret from the other Dairangers, the Byakkoshinken would often speak for him instead Kou speaking for himself, but after the story unfolds and as his identity become known to the other Dairangers he would talk for himself. As a child, Kou spent his first four years of his life with his mother, his mother had poured every ounce of love into every moment of his life, until the day came when she burned that tiger brand into his arm. She never explained why, and disappeared very shortly after that, leaving her little son in the care of a pair of green grocers who assumed that she was dead. Every moment of his life, Kou was always sure never doubting that she was still alive somewhere, and with the fast approach of his tenth birthday, he was detained by an obligation to find her. This obligation was laid by none other his own mother. With Kou's heritage of the Gorma tribe by his father, he has to see his mother before his tenth birthday, or else he would become a Gorma, despite what everybody wanted. He was not aware of this knowledge, nor was he aware of the knowledge that Shaddam was his father. His birthday fell on the Christmas on the Gregorian calendar, and once Shaddam realized that Kou was half Gorma, he wanted to recruit him to the Gorma. The great love of Kou's life was Lin. To him, Lin was both a replacement for the mother he had lost, and a dream of marriage of his own. He was dreadfully jealous of Lin's time, but under influence, he became a gentler, saner boy than he had before. As the Kibaranger he specializes in sound-based attacks. In Episode 45 when Master Kaku showed his true colors to the Dairangers, much to his dismay of wanting to take an action and helping the other Dairanger, he was asked by Rou to stay behind as his Lailai Jewel was taken by force by Master Kaku. He would later come to his team's aid along with Kameo in Episode 46. In Episode 47, the Dairanger's Aura Changers had been taken by Kaku and they tried to get on with their lives. Kou tells Lin he wants to fight again but she tells him to forget about it. He mentions that his mother wanted him to continue fighting as Kibaranger, and that it was her dying wish. In Episode 48, the Dairangers got their Aura Changers and Lailai jewels back and the Kiba Changer was with the others and he was able to transform once again, though he now fought at his regular height. He fought alongside them against Zaidosu. In Episode 50, he joined with his teammates against Shaddam as the Gorma Palace fell apart. In the epilogue, fifty years have passed and a picture of Kou as an older man is seen in Lin's apartment. Years later, as an adult, Kou fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existance, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. Kibaranger translates to Fang Ranger. *Attacks: Riot Echo, Howling New Star Chaos Echo, Fang Rush, White Tiger Bolt of Lightning KibaRanger Mythical Chi Beast *Mythical Chi Beast Won Tiger / Mythical Chi Warrior Won Tiger Arsenal *Kiba Changer *Byakkoshinken *Skateboard Also see * Thomas Oliver Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai White Category:Child Category:Sentai Ranger-like allies Category:Sentai 6th Ranger